The Longest Hours
by waikiki23
Summary: An Emergency! crossover with Deadliest Catch. Johnny Gage and Karen Summers are assigned to duty on the crab boats in the Bearing Sea. How will they face the emergencies that arise on the boats as well as the crews they are assigned with? Please R&R!
1. The Assignment

**This is my first attempt at a crossover. Since Deadliest Catch is not a recognized category, I'm putting it here in the Emergency section, since some of the characters appear. I do not own anything or anybody. Please read and review. I would love to know what you all think.**

"We signed up for WHAT?!" Karen Summers yelled, looking at Captain Hank Stanley, her caramel brown eyes ablaze.

"You've got to be kidding me Cap! This is insane!" Johnny Gage yelled as well. His chocolate brown eyes were flashing too.

Cap sighed, ran a hand through his unruly brown hair and looked at his two paramedics. He didn't blame them one bit for being upset. He had just gotten off the phone with HQ about the whole mess. The Department was re-assigning a few people during the winter months due to the fact that no one had any vacation time filed; so there were a few too many people scheduled to work. So the Department asked for some of the ones that were single to volunteer for duty elsewhere for about 5 months. But this idea was really pushing it!

"I agree with you both. However, this came from HQ. You guys leave in 2 weeks for Alaska. I suggest you pack warm clothes. I hear the Bering Sea gets pretty cold this time of year."

"Come on Cap. This can't be real! Working as paramedics aboard crab boats?!" Johnny asked, sitting in a chair in front of Cap's desk. Johnny was really blown out of the water at the assignment he and Karen had been given. He hated being on the water. He got seasick just on normal boat rescues.

"It is real John. They wanted to try to have medical personnel aboard the ships. Sometimes, medical help is needed and they are a long way from home."

"But Alaska? At this time of year? Cap, it stays below 0 degrees!" Karen said, sitting next to Johnny. She hated cold weather and everything about it. She was more at home on the beach or on a surf board, not a place where it seemed like it snowed all the time! But the Department had a wonderful sense of humor, wanting to send her to the coldest outreaches of the United States.

"I know Karen. That's why I said to pack warm clothes. Here's the deal. You will be meeting with the doctors from Rampart tomorrow and they are going to get you each some gear to take. You are going to be fully prepared for just about any situation that can come up on a crab boat. Believe me, you are not the only ones going. I heard Bellingham and Brice were going too."

"Bob too? Well, the man does like snow. He'll be right at home!" Karen said bitterly, thinking of the cold weather in her future.

"Yeah, but the Walking Rulebook may have issues. I hear cold weather isn't his thing," Johnny said, chuckling at the thought of a very cold Craig Brice.

"I know, I know. Anyway, in 2 weeks, You'll be flown into Dutch Harbor, Alaska, where you will get settled on your respective boats and the captains of the boats will make sure you know all the drills. John, you've been assigned to the Time Bandit. Karen, you are assigned to the Northwestern."

"Which ones are Bob and Craig on?" Johnny asked, trying to take everything in. He still was not crazy about the whole boat thing.

"Uh, I believe Bob is on one called the Wizard and Craig is on the Cornelia Marie, something like that. Anyway, just be careful and do us proud. You're representing the County on this one. So, like I said, pack warm clothes."

"Wait a minute, aren't they the boats on _Deadliest Catch_? You know, from the Discovery Channel?" Karen asked suddenly, hoping this was not true.

"Yeah, that was the other part of all this. You guys will be filmed, because you will be with the crew, who are filmed for the show. However, they do have to respect your privacy if you request it. Just be nice to them and they will be nice to you," Cap replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh what I would pay to see how Brice fairs with camera guys and just being on a boat, where rule books are thrown out the window and you go by the seat of your pants," Johnny said, grinning.

"Well, you will probably find out, next year when the season is aired on TV. Okay, well that's everything with me. Like I said, meeting at Rampart tomorrow. Just remember to stop and say goodbye before you guys leave." Cap said, standing, dismissing the two paramedics.

"Thanks Cap," Karen said, and she and Johnny left his office.

As Cap watched Karen and Johnny leave, he had a gnawing feeling that something was not right, like something bad was going to happen..


	2. Shock for the Northwesten crew

**I know this is a short chapter, but I promise, more to come. Thanks to Soldier Heart for being my beta!**

**_One Week Prior, in Seattle..._**

"Oh my God! You've got to be kidding me!" Edgar Hansen yelled, slapping his fist on the table. The crew was sitting in the galley of the Northwestern, waiting on a part that was to be delivered that afternoon. Nick Mavar, Matt Bradley and Jake Anderson were pretty much stunned into silence.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?! I went and asked that she not be assigned to this boat, but the guy just laughed me right out of the office! We're stuck with her," Captain Sig Hansen said, lighting a cigarette and looking around at his crew.***** The guys had just had a month off and now it was time to make the ship ready to head to Dutch Harbor to start the king crab season.

Only one snag in the plans; the phone call he had received the day before, informing him that a trial run was being arranged, where every boat in the fleet was to have a paramedic assigned on board. And it wasn't just king crab, it was opilios too. He was then informed that his paramedic was a woman from the Los Angeles County Fire Department.

"So much for tradition," Norman Hansen said, leaning back against the wall of the galley. He was the quiet type, never had much to say, but when he said something, it was usually very pertinant and profound.

"I hear you. Anyway, we have to pick her up in Dutch when we are ready to head out fishing. One good thing, she's done some training with the Coast Guard in California and has had to perform other water rescues, so hopefully that prepared her enough to not be seasick." Sig replied. Why this was happening, he just was not sure.

"We can't leave her in Dutch?" Edgar asked, a mischevous gleam in his eyes.

"Uh, no. If we did, I think the Coast Guard would be bringing her out by Jayhawk. We have to go through with this. Just make sure that somebody bites the head off something before we set the first string," Sig repleied, resting his head in his hands.***** This was going to be a long fishing season.

*** The guys on the _Northwestern_ (and all the other boats in the fleet as a matter of fact) are very superstitious. It is bad luck to bring a woman on board during fishing season. **

***At the beginning of each season, before the first string of pots is off the boat, one of the deckhands, usually Edgar Hansen (Sig, Edgar and Norman are brothers), bites the head off of a herring for good luck. Nasty, but true. **


	3. In Alaska

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Again, I own nothing, jut the laptom I am writing my stories on. **

**Two weeks later, in Dutch Harbor, Alaska...**

"We're here! Finally!" Karen said, stepping off the small charter plane they had to take to get to Dutch Harbor. Johnny followed her off the plane, taken aback by the beauty of this little fishing town. Following Johnny was Bob Bellingham and Craig Brice, who had been on the same flight.

"God, it's beautiful, isn't Karen?" Johnny asked, grabbing his duffel. He was hoping he packed enough Dramamine to get him through the first few days on the boat.

"Yeah, it is. I've always wanted to see Alaska, just not in these terms," she replied, also grabbing her bag. Karen was still a little undecided about the whole situation. But, a job is a job and she was going to go through with it.

"I've been in Alaska before, but man, this is better than where I went!" Bob exclaimed, also grabbing his gear and following Johnny and Karen. He loved cold weather and skiing, so this seemed only natural to him.

_If only it wasn't so cold! _Craig thought to himself bitterly as he grabbed his bag, pushed his glasses back up on his nose and followed the other three.

They started across the tarmac when a voice greeted them. "Hey, you guys the paramedics?"

The four looked to see a man standing near the doorway to the airport.

"Yeah we are. And you are?" Johnny asked.

"Names Todd Stanley, I'm a producer/cameraman for _Deadliest Catch_. I'm picking you guys up to take you to the boats. Which one of you is Craig Brice?"

"I am," Craig responded as Todd led them to his SUV.

"Cool, you'll be with me on the _Cornelia Marie. _As for the rest of you, I'll take you to your boats, introduce you to the guys and get you settled. I don't have to tell you to be careful out there. I know you will be and you will be fine," Todd replied, helping them throw their stuff into the back of the SUV.

As they climbed into the vehicle, Karen replied, "Thanks for the warning and picking us up. I guess you realize this is totally different for us. I mean we live in southern California. We are used to warm weather and getting called to emergencies everyday. This is going way away from what we are used to."

"Oh, I realize that. But I think you guys will do fine. As long as you have warm clothes and respect the captains, you should be fine," Todd replied, pulling away from the airport.

"So will we be near each other, you know, do the boats fish near each other?" Bob asked from the back seat.

"No man, the boats go their separate ways to fish. You will be with the crew and that's it. We don't even see our guys until we pull back into Dutch at the end of the season," Todd replied, pulling up to the docks. He got out and helped them get their gear out of the back.

"Okay guys and gal, follow me to you new home for a few months," Todd said, starting to walk the docks. They passed boat upon boats, until they stopped at one that was black and red. A man with a baseball hat came to the edge of the boat and waved.

"Bob, this is your boat, the _Wizard_. That's my brother Dave. Dave, this is Bob, he's the paramedic assigned to the boat," Todd said, throwing Bob's gear over to his brother. Bob leaped and landed next to Dave.

"Welcome aboard Bob," Dave replied, shaking hands with Bellingham.

"Well Bob, this is it, until we come back into port. Have fun man and be safe," Johnny said, waving to his friend. Craig saluted him and Karen waved heartily.

The kept on walking down the dock, leaving the _Wizard _behind as they kept on going. They stopped beside another black vessel.

"John, this is your boat, the _Time Bandit_. That's Chad, one of the cameramen from the show," Todd said, watching as Johnny nimbly jumped to the boat, gear and all.

"Nice to meet you Johnny, let's get you settled in," Chad said, turning for the house. Johnny paused for a moment, looking at his partner. He knew very well that this might be the last time he saw her alive. The Bearing Sea had claimed so many lives, it could happen again, taking the lives of anyone.

"Bye Karen," he said simply, the emotions threatening to overtake him. Todd and Craig pulled back some to give the partners some time.

"Bye John. Be safe out there. I want to see you here at the end to share a drink with you and the others," Karen said, waving. She could see the emotions playing across her face. She didn't want to lose her partner. But they had a job to do.

"You too Karen," Johnny replied, watching his youngest partner turn and walk down the dock with Todd and Craig.

_Be careful partner, come home in one piece, _Johnny thought as he turned and followed Chad into the house of the Time Bandit.

**Please review!**


	4. The introductions Karen

**Okay, I was in a writing mood tonight. Hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor!**

After saying goodbye to Johnny, Karen followed Todd and Craig down the dock. A minute or two later, Todd stopped in front of a white and blue boat.

"Karen, this is where we part ways. Have a good time and enjoy yourself on the _Northwestern_. That's Ben, he's one of the camera guys on board," Todd said, helping her across the way to the deck of the boat. She paused for a moment, looking at Todd and Craig.

"Brice, enjoy your trip. Meet you back at the end, and we'll share a drink with the others," Karen said, waving goodbye to him.

"Bye Summers, have fun," Craig replied, turning and following Todd down the docks. She watched as they disappeared around the corner, her heart full of uneasiness. This was going to be tough, being around fishermen in the worst weather imaginable.

She broke her trance when she heard Ben say, "You okay?"

She turned to him and noticed he had grabbed her gear. "Yeah, I'm okay, just a little nervous about all this."

"Don't worry, you'll be okay. Let's get you settled and you can meet the crew," Ben said, starting for the house of the boat.

Karen followed him into the house, Ben leading her down a hallway and into the galley. He took her gear into a stateroom.

"Unfortunately, since we are outsiders, and there is not a whole lot of room on the boat, your gear is going to have to be stored here. This room is for three of the crew members. Because they work odd hours, you can bunk down when they work, but you will have to vacate when they need to sleep." Ben replied, laying her gear down on the floor.

"That's fine. I just need to keep my medical supplies somewhere safe and accessible," Karen replied, grabbing one of the bags.

"Well, let's go introduce you to Sig and the crew and maybe they have an idea where it can be kept," Ben replied, motioning her to follow him up the stairs just off the galley.

Karen followed him, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She was nervous about meeting the men who worked on the boat.

She got to the top of the stairs, Ben helping her up into the wheelhouse. She stepped up and first noticed the six men standing near the right side of the wheelhouse. Already she felt trapped. Her eyes started darting around. Ben pulled her nearer to the men.

"Hey guys. This is the paramedic assigned to the boat. Karen Summers, meet Captain Sig Hansen."

Sig stood and held his hand out to the young lady in front of him. He noticed that she seemed like a trapped animal; her eyes were as wide as saucers. She returned the gesture by shaking hands with him. Sig sat back down.

"Nice to meet you Karen. Welcome aboard the _Northwestern_. I hope you enjoy your ride with us and, " knocking on the wood of the desk in front of him, "pray that we don't need your services."

"I have the same feeling. Thank you for allowing me on your boat, Captain."

"No problem. And you can drop the "Captain" stuff. It's just Sig," he replied, smiling. He noticed her visibly relax. To Sig it looked like the poor girl was scared to death.

"Okay, this is Edgar Hansen, Matt Bradley, Jake Anderson, Norman Hansen and Nick Mavar," Ben said, introducing the other crew members. Each on shook hands with her and said hello before running down the stairs. She looked at Ben with a question in her eyes.

"They have to get back to work. They came up to meet you, but they have to finish getting the boat ready to leave tomorrow. You'll get to spend more time with them when they finish."

"Yeah, the king crab season starts the day after tomorrow, so we are going to try to leave Dutch by tomorrow afternoon to make good time to the fishing grounds," Sig said, turning his attention to the vast array of monitors in front of him.

"Sig, I need a safe spot to stow this bag. It has medical gear in it, in case of emergency," Karen replied, her eyes scanning the wheelhouse.

"You can stow it in one of the cabinets near the co-captains seat," he replied, pointing over to the other side of the wheelhouse.

She went over, Ben at her side, and made room for her bag in the last cabinet. They both stood and Ben grabbed a camera that was laying on the ledge above the cabinet.

"Okay, time for me to start work," he replied, turning the camera on. He started taking his footage for the show. Karen watched for a moment before she headed for the back of the wheelhouse.

"I'm heading below. See you guys later," Karen replied, starting down the wheelhouse steps.

She entered the galley and headed for the stateroom her gear was in. She wondered how long she was going to last at this job. She hoped she could make it to the end. As she sat on the bed, her thoughts traveled to Johnny and how he was faring on the _Time Bandit_.

**Please review!**


	5. The introduction Johnny

**For any who do not watch Deadliest Catch, if you haven't noticed, I am putting asterisks where explanations are due. If you have any other questions, feel free to PM me. Thanks.**

**I do not own anyone and I live poor (I don't get paid to do this). Enjoy and please review!**

_**Meanwhile, on the **_**Time Bandit**_**...**_

Johnny followed Chad into the house of the _Time Bandit_. The cameraman led him down a small hallway and into the galley. First thing Johnny noticed were the seven guys, packed in the galley. Two came over to him. One was clean cut, wearing a cowboy hat and horse ranch t-shirt, the other sporting a beard, wearing his baseball cap backwards and a USA jacket.

"Andy, Jonathan, this is the paramedic assigned here. Johnny, this is Captains Andy and Jonathan Hillstrand," Chad said, first pointing to Andy in the cowboy hat and then Jonathan in the USA jacket.

"Nice to meet you man," Jonathan said, shaking Johnny's hand first.

"Welcome aboard the _Time Bandit,_" Andy said, also shaking his hand.

"It's nice to be here," Johnny replied, setting his gear down. He noticed that all of them were looking at his gear closely.

"The rest of these misfits are our deckhands over here. Over here at the end of the table is our younger brother, Neal," Andy said as Johnny shook his hand.

"Next to Neal is my son, Scotty," Jonathan said. Johnny could tell that the captain was proud of his son.

"Standing next to you is Eddie Uwekoolani, over by the stove is Mike Fortner and sitting next to Scotty is John Jorgenson," Andy finished as Johnny shook hands with all of them.

"Let's get your gear into a stateroom and we can give you a tour of the boat," Jonathan said, heading down another hallway. Johnny grabbed his gear as Jonathan opened one of the doors.

"This is Mike and Eddie's room. There is an extra bunk, but with the cameramen on board, you may have to fight to sleep in the bed. They usually sleep while the guys are on deck. Best place to stick your gear is under the bed, It'll stay put when we get hit with big waves."

Johnny laid his gear on the bed, holding one bag back. "I need somewhere to put this bag. It has my medical supplies I was sent with. You have a good place where it will be accessible, yet safe?"

Jonathan thought for a moment before saying, "I guess the wheelhouse would be the best bet. We have a couple of cabinets under the ledge that's up there. We can stow it there, and if you need it," Jonathan knocked on the wood of the wall," you can still get it."

"Sounds good," Johnny said, putting the strap over his shoulder. He and Jonathan left the stateroom, the captain leading him to a set of stairs just off the galley.

"Well, might as well start upstairs," he said, motioning Johnny to follow him. They walked upstairs, leaving Andy and the other 5 deckhands in the galley.

Johnny walked up the stairs and into the wheelhouse. "Wow, this is cool."

"Yeah it is. Here, lets put that bag in this cabinet. Yeah," Jonathan said as Johnny put the bag away, "it is cool here. But sometimes it's nerve racking, especially while you are trying to drive the boat and the waves are crashing over the deck and you are watching the guys struggle to walk, let alone work. But, this is the best view. Although the bathroom is the most convenient for a little while, when you get seasick."

Johnny looked startled at the captain. "How did you know that?"

"Your box of dramamine gave it away, especially to the crew. It was sticking out of your bag," Jonathan replied smirking.

"Aw man, I really didn't want any one to know," Johnny said, staring out at other boats docked in Dutch.

"It's okay man, everyone gets sick out here at one time or another. Oh, one word of caution, pranks are a very big part of all boats out here. I'm just warning you, you could be a target since you are new," Jonathan said, smiling at Johnny's face.

"Thanks for the warning. Hope the boat Karen's on can survive," Johnny said, smiling to himself.

"Why do you say that? She's on the _Northwestern_, the deck boss, Edgar Hansen, is a self-proclaimed jokester any pyromaniac. The man loves lighter fluid and seal bombs. Always has them on board." *****

"Then he'll meet one of our resident jokesters at the station. She and one of our other guys, Chet Kelley, man they get into prank wars like you would not believe. It is quite entertaining. I think she can give him a run for his money."

________________________________________________________________________

_**Meanwhile, in the galley...**_

The six guys still in the galley waited until Jonathan had Johnny out of earshot before starting to talk.

"Okay, this guy is going to fun!" Mike said, rubbing his hands together.

"Did you see the box of Dramamine? I do feel sorry for him. I'm guessing he has it rough when he has to do rescues from boats," Eddie said smiling.

"Yeah, I bet that's rough," Scotty said. He remembered being sick when he was a kid on the boat. He could defiantly feel for the guy.

"Should we prank him? He just looks like an easy target," John said, smirking.

"Yeah, maybe hiding his dramamine for starters," Andy said, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh yeah," Neal said, standing and heading for the stateroom Johnny's gear was in.

***On the **_**Northwestern**_**, yes, Edgar Hansen always has lighter fluid, seal bombs and matches at the ready. He also likes to play jokes on the other crew members and his older brother and captain Sig. He is truly a pyromaniac and he also is a prankster. **


	6. The Northwestern

**Thank you so much to all who have reviewed and Emom for being my beta reader. I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. Sorry it has taken this long to update. It has been really crazy.**

**Just a side point, the crab fishermen on Deadliest Catch will be starting king crab season on the 15th. May they be in out prayers as they go out on the Bering Sea.**

_**On the **_**Northwestern**_**...**_

The 5 deckhands were on the deck, trying to tie the crab pots together for the trip out to the fishing grounds. They had about 6 hours before dark and wanted to have the boat ready so Sig could leave that night. Plus, they decided to talk in private while the Discovery boys weren't filming them on deck.

"You know, I thought for sure that paramedic was going to be hard on the eyes, you know, being assigned out here of all places, but, damn, she's hot!" Jake Anderson said, tying two pots together half way up the stack. When he first saw Karen, his eyes just about bugged out. He was glad they didn't stay long in the wheelhouse or he would have made a fool of himself and drooled right there.

Matt threw Norman a line as he said, "I know. I would have never guessed! It is going to be hard to keep my mind out here, knowing she's on board!"

Norman didn't say anything, he just grinned as he tied a pot on top of the stack. Norman was a man of few words, but his silence said a lot. Nick was next to him, also tying. Nick's mind was not on the paramedic, but his family back home.

"Ya think! I can't believe they sent her out here. This is going to be fun!" Matt said, grinning from ear to ear.

Even though it was against tradition to have a woman on board, Edgar was beginning to think that that tradition was really over rated. But, he did start plotting a few jokes to play on Karen, not realizing that she was doing the same thing.

_______________________________________________________________________

Later that night, the _Northwestern_ pulled out of Dutch Harbor and set a course for the fishing grounds. Karen was up in the wheelhouse, checking her gear over and making sure she was ready for anything. She was trying to get some of her paperwork done. She still couldn't believe she was here. Her one partner was on another boat, heading out to the fishing grounds as well, the other partner still in LA. She already missed the warm weather and going out to surf and just being with the guys.

She watched the camera guy as he was filming Sig. This whole thing was a new experience for the young paramedic. She watched the show some, but to see the filming in real life was something else. She went back to her paperwork, unaware the cameraman had just turned the camera over to her to film.

Sig watched from the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe that the woman paramedic assigned was as pretty as she was. Not that he was looking or anything. Kristina was at home and a better wife he could not find. He loved her with all his heart and missed her with all his heart while he was fishing. Karen was old enough to be his daughter.

Sig realized that his guys on the deck might be a different story, noticeably Jake and Matt. He could almost guarantee that those two would be at it before they even reached the grounds. He made a mental note to talk to them about leaving her alone.

He started to smell whatever it was Matt was cooking the galley. He realized that he was hungry. He set the auto pilot and stood up. "Hey Karen, let's head on down and get some food. Smells like Matt is almost done."

"Sounds good to me, I could use a break," she replied also standing. She didn't realize how much time had passed and how hungry she was. The cameraman followed them down the stairs.

___________________________________________________________________

The 6 fishermen and 1 paramedic were eating spaghetti in the galley while the camera guys took a break to eat too.

"So Karen, what part of California are you from?" Edgar asked, taking a drink of his coke.

"I live in Carson. It's about 10 minutes out of LA. Carson is where the station I'm assigned to is," she replied, finishing the noodles on her plate. No one noticed the camera guys finishing their food and getting their cameras and filming the conversation taking place.

"How long have you been a paramedic?" Sig asked, getting seconds on the food.

"I've been a firefighter for 8 years and 6 of those I have been a paramedic too. How long have you guys been fishermen?"

"I've been fishing since I was 14. I became captain at 22, so I've been fishing officially for 27 years. But Edgar, Norman and I were all raised on this boat. Dad was captain before me," Sig replied.

"Cool. So you are generation fishermen. That's neat. What about you three?" she asked, waving over at Nick, Matt and Jake.

"Three years for me," Jake said, slurping up a piece of spaghetti.

"Ten for me," Matt said, standing up.

"I've been fishing for 18 years," Nick said.

"Wow. It's a lot like fireman. Some are fireman like their fathers and grandfathers before them. Wow, that is really cool guys. You must love what you do."

"Oh yeah. Fishing is great. What do you do when your not on duty?" Jake asked, washing down his dinner with his milk.

"I like to surf, and just hang out with friends. I don't have any family left, so the guys and their wives and kids are all I have. It's great to hang out with them."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Sig said sincerely, realizing there was much more to this young girl than met the eye.

"Yeah, they died about seven years ago in a car accident. I miss them so much. I lost them when I was 19 years old. I felt so angry that they had died. It happened at a time I needed them most. But Cap and his wife had really taken me under their wing and I confide in them like they are my mom and dad. They will never take my parents place, just direct me when I need it." Karen sat in silence for a moment.

"Well, Matt that was good dinner," Sig said, breaking the silence as he grabbed a cup of coffee and headed back for the wheelhouse. He realized that this was not the time to get into anything sentimental, lest he upset her.

"Thanks," he replied, starting to clear the table; the others helping him. As they cleared, they didn't notice Karen slip away quietly to the stateroom her gear was in. Nor the tracks of a few tears as they rolled down her cheeks.


	7. The joke

**Okay, sorry this isn't very long. But I promise to have a longer chapter soon. Thank you, thank you to all who reviewed. Your input helps me write so much better and faster.**

**Again, on a side note, the King Crab Season has officially started, so the fishermen are out on the Bering Sea. May they come home to loved ones quickly and may their catch be bountiful. Smooth sailing guys!**

Sig went back up to the wheelhouse after dinner. He needed to make a personal phone call and didn't want his crew around to act like 5 year olds. He got up there and was surprised that Karen was not there. She had left the kitchen shortly after telling them about her parents. He shrugged it off and dialed the satellite phone. He heard the ringing then the phone click.

"Hello, Hansen residence," the young girlish voice said. Sig smiled; his youngest girl was growing up so fast. She sounded so much like her mother.

"Heisann Andrea*. Can you put your mom on the phone?" Sig asked, knowing full well she was going to try to talk his ear off.

"Sure Dad. I miss you already. Band is great. We get to play at Disneyland next week. Isn't that cool? I can't wait for you to come home. Oh, here's Mom, bye Dad! Have a safe trip!"

Sig smiled at his daughter's one sided conversation as he heard the phone being passed to Kristina. His daughter's monologues never ceased to amaze him. He heard his wife take a deep breath before talking.

"Hello? Sig, is everything okay? You never call me this early in a season," Kristina greeted her husband. To his ears, Sig thought she sounded worried.

"Nothings wrong, just wanted to call and tell you jeg elsker deg*," Sig said quietly and with emotion, making his voice catch; which scared Kristina all the more so. This just was not like the Sig she knew.

"Sig, something is wrong. I love that you called, but you are scaring me."

"Nothing's wrong Kristina, just, something the crew and I talked about at dinner made me want to call you. I just wanted to talk to you," Sig said, bowing his head slightly and looking over his controls. He didn't even know why he was calling his wife like this. _It probably had something to do with Karen's revelation that she didn't have any family left. Just seeing the pain in her eyes did something to me. She made me want to talk to my wife and kids._ He was so absorbed in his phone call that didn't hear Karen come up the stairs, pause, and then turn around and head back down to the galley.

"Well, jeg elsker deg too. I miss you so much when you are gone. Be safe my love."

"I will. Tell Karita I said hello too. I'll try to call again when we get back to Dutch. Jeg elsker deg."

"I love you too. Bye Sig," Kristina said, the phone clicking in Sig's ear. Sig set the phone back and looked ahead as he jogged the _Northwestern _up to the fishing grounds. They still had a couple of hours before they arrived. He felt better now that he had talked to Kristina. The weird feeling he had before his phone call was gone. Now he felt more at peace. That wife of his always had that effect on him. She always would.

____________________________________________________________________

Down below, Karen was changing into her pajamas, moving slightly with the boat as it rolled with the waves in the seas. Her thoughts went back again to the conversation at dinner.

_What made me reveal that information? I never do that. I try to keep it in. But why do I keep thinking about them, and now of all of times? I still miss them, sure, but I know I have moved on._

Karen was at a loss as to her feelings. She shrugged them off before laying down in bed. She had just turned the light off and laid down when a flame of fire rolled in through the stateroom door.

"Oh my God!! What the hell?!" She yelled, flinging herself against the wall of the room. Suddenly, she heard a chorus of laughter as the fireball dissipated harmlessly. She saw Edgar scurry away with something in his hands, as he left his crew mates in his wake.

"Oh, you are dead meat," Karen yelled, the laughing intensifying as she ran out of the stateroom. She ran past the 4 remaining guys of the crew and ran down the hallway. She found Edgar in the ready room, trying to get in his rain gear on as fast as he could so he could escape on deck. He wasn't fast enough though. Karen cornered him before he could move.

"You want to play games with me? Okay, you're on buddy! You are going to regret you messed with me," Karen said, noting for the first time what looked like a flame thrower in his hands.

Edgar smiled, putting his hands up in defense, before saying, "Bring it on."

*** means hello there in Norwegian**

***means I love you in Norwegian**


	8. Brice and the Cornelia Marie

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am so glad everyone is loving my story. I know I haven't updated in a little while, but I have been busy. So, please read and review!**

**Meanwhile, on the **_**Cornelia Marie...**_

Captain Phil Harris was about to pound his head into the wooden desktop in front of him. He was so frustrated with the paramedic he had been sent. He looked over at Todd Stanley and sighed deeply.

"Whose freakin' bright idea was it to put paramedics on board the boats? Whoever it is, I'm going to make them spend the day with Brice!"

Todd tried hard to smother a chuckle, but was not fast enough. He laughed openly at the glare Phil directed at him.

"Sorry Phil. Why don't you call one of the guys he works with? He came in on the plane with the paramedics that are on the _Wizard_, _Time Bandit_, and _Northwestern_. I'm sure one of them would help you with your, um, problem," Todd said, his voice quivering from the laughter he was still holding in.

"I might have to do that. He is insane! He told us all how bad smoking is for us and gave us a 10 minute lecture on it! God, he even got on Ding and Dong for their horseplay, said that 'someone could get hurt'," Phil said, looking out over the Bering Sea. He had left Dutch Harbor only a day ago for the start of the king crab season and it already seemed like an eternity. He didn't know what to do.

"Phil, give one of the paramedics he works with a call. I'm sure one of them can suggest something," Todd said. Secretly, Todd agreed with Phil. Brice was a pain in the rear. The fishermen weren't the only ones Brice was going after. He was going after the cameramen as well, telling them the best spot for shots, stuff like that. Todd was at his wit's end as well.

"Okay, I will, but no cameras okay? This needs to be at a level of secrecy. That means, no mikes, no cameras rolling up here or from the galley. Okay?"

"That's fine with me. I'll turn them off now," Todd replied as he started turning the cameras off. _Thank God he's doing something about it! That's why he gets paid the big bucks!_

Todd made sure everything was off before turning and leaving the wheelhouse. Phil made sure he was gone before he started calling.

"_Cornelia Marie_ calling _Northwestern_. You there Sig?" Phil waited for a moment before the radio came to life.

"This is the _Northwestern_. What's up Phil?"

"I need to know if I can talk to your paramedic. Is she available?"

"Yeah, hang on." Phil waited as Sig retrieved his paramedic. If Sig thought it was strange for him, the captain of another boat, to call the paramedic on his boat, Sig didn't say anything.

"Okay Phil, here she is," Sig said. Phil heard a shuffling noise before he heard the reply.

"This Karen Summers. How can I help you Captain Harris?"

"First off, it's Phil. Second, why is Brice so insane?"

Karen paused for a moment, looking over at Sig who had a bemused expression on his face. Karen returned the expression, a look that said _"I told you so!" and _started giggling as she replied, "Oh, is there a problem?"

Phil caught the giggle in her voice as he replied, "Yeah you might call it that. He might be tossed over the side of the rail if he don't stop aggravating us over here. We need to know what to do."

Karen laughed for a moment before pulling herself together. "Okay Phil, he is always like that. He loves the rulebook. But, you need to make him feel welcome, like he's one of the guys."

"Are you kidding me?! If I suggested that to my crew, they'd throw me overboard!"

"Phil, don't you usually welcome greenhorns by playing jokes on them? You need to play a joke on him. Anything to shake him out of his mode."

"Well, we'll give him something that had better make him throw the rulebook over board or he will," Phil replied, smiling an evil smile.

"By the way, he's known as the "Walking Rulebook" in our department. And he really does live up to his name!" Karen laughed, thinking of all the times Brice had butted heads with others in the department.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll let you know how it turns out. Cornelia Marie out," Phil said, putting the radio mic back.

After talking with Karen, Phil began forming an evil plan in his mind.

____________________________________________

_**On the **_**Northwestern... **

"How long do you think Phil will take to play that prank he's hatching?" Karen asked, standing on the other side of the wheelhouse.

"Not long. Is this guy really that hardnosed?" Sig asked, once again in the captain's chair.

"Sort of. He is really a by the book kinda guy. He can be difficult to work with. I can't wait to find out what he does to poor Brice," Karen replied, smiling to herself. For his sake, Karen hoped Brice got off lucky. Phil definatly had an evil laugh when he got off the radio.


	9. The wave

_**One Week Later...**_

Karen was sitting in the wheelhouse of the_ Northwestern_ , her eyes constantly scanning the deck of the boat, watching the 5 guys on deck as the waves were spilling over the side of the boat. She had finally settled the score with Edgar, so much so, he decided it wasn't worth it to retaliate. In fact, he decided it was worthwhile to get on her good side. She found that she enjoyed the company of all the guys on the boat.

She had heard that after the guys on the _Cornelia Marie_ gave Brice a "Bering Sea Baptism", he settled down and proverbially threw the rule book out the window. Apparently he was having the time of his life. Over on the _Time Bandit_, Johnny was no longer sea sick and was settled into a routine and loving every minute of it. Bob was enjoying his time with the guys on the_ Wizard_ .

She looked over to see Sig also scanning the deck and watching the waves as the rolled one right after another, the Discovery cameraman taping his every move. _ I don't envy him that job_, she thought, turning her attention back out to the deck. Being the captain and having to watch 5 guys plus a paramedic was too much responsibility for her. Plus he was keeping an eye on the Discovery guys. But she knew Sig loved what he did.

Slowly, she stood and stretched, realizing how cramped she really was from sitting for almost 4 hours. "Sig, I think I'm going to run out and check on the guys. I'll start some food too," she said, grabbing her sweater off the back of the chair.

Sig diverted his attention briefly to the young paramedic. "Okay, but be careful and stay near the house. That deck is sloppy and I don't want you to get hurt." That being said, Sig returned his attention back to the choppy sea.

Karen mearly nodded and left the wheelhouse, the cameraman taking the seat that she had just vacated.

She went into the ready room and got dressed in as many layers as she could get on, plus her rain gear and boots. She opened the door, the cold salty air hitting her square in the face.

"Hey, look who decided to leave the wheelhouse!" Matt yelled, throwing a couple of juvy crabs overboard.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just checking to make sure you guys are okay and to let you know I will be cooking tonight."

"I'm fine, now that you are on deck!" Jake yelled as he got into the pot and secured the bait.

Karen grinned, watching the guys with a critical eye. It was so cold out in sea air. They were moving fast around the deck, doing their assigned tasks.

The guys were so excited; they were pulling up full pots of "red gold" or king crab and literally stuffing their tanks.

Karen was about to head in when the pot launcher buzzer sounded without letting up. The 5 men on deck looked up quickly and ran for the house.

"Run Karen! Hurry, there's a wave coming!" Edgar yelled. Karen seemed to be frozen in place. The camera guy was running with the fisherman.

All of a sudden, a massive wave engulfed the back end of the _Northwestern, _almost rolling it.

The wave receded, the deck empty of any life.


	10. The Rogue Wave

**Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing! You all are the greatest!**

**I know I'm keeping you all in suspense, but it's so much fun! So, please, do your part and read and review!**

_**Over on the**_** Time Bandit**_** ...**_

Andy Hillstrand was on wheel watch, going through the same storm the _Northwestern _was. He was so intent on watching the waves that he never heard Jonathan or Johnny come up to the wheelhouse.

"Hey brother, how's it going?" Jonathan asked, coming up behind his brother. Johnny sat in the co-captain's chair on the port side of the boat.

"It's getting worse out here. The waves are getting higher. The radio has been going crazy. The Coast Guard has been called over and over. No one has sunk," Andy knocked on wood, "but it's bad."

"I've never seen waves this high," Johnny said, looking out at the sea.

"Yeah, they're calling for worse. I'm just trying to jog through it right now," Andy said.

"Well, I'm up now, so I'll take over. You go get some sleep Andy. Once we're out of this storm, we have to go back to that gear we left at Mr. Magoo.* It's been soaking for 3 days now."

"I think I'll stay up here for a little while. I'm sure an extra pair of eyes will help," Johnny said, glancing at the two captains.

"That's fine John," Jonathan replied.

Andy stood up, letting his brother take over. "Be careful," was all Andy said as he headed for the stairs.

Before Andy got too far, a rogue wave slammed into the _Time Bandit, _tipping it 90 degrees port side.

Andy and Jonathan were thrown, landing almost square on Johnny. All three were in a heap on the port side.

The general alarm sounded just as another wave slammed into the port side, righting the boat back upright. The wave had woken everyone up below, their voices drifting upstairs in the wheelhouse.

"Ugh, Andy, man you weigh a ton!" Jonathan said as he stood up, pushing his brother off of him. When he got no answer, he looked over and was horrified at what he saw.

His brother and Johnny were lying on the port side, not moving and very much unconscious.

"Andy! Johnny!" Jonathan yelled kneeling by his brother and their paramedic. Neither one moved.

Jonathan whipped his head around when he heard a noise coming up the stairs to the wheelhouse. He saw his other brother Neil, the camera guy and Mike Fortner racing up the stairs.

"Neil! Take the controls! Mike, I need your help with these two!" Jonathan yelled, starting to check the two unconscious men.

Just as Mike started checking Johnny, Andy started to moan.

"Andy, can you hear me?"

Andy blinked, his brother's face coming into focus. "Yeah, I can hear you," he said, trying to sit up.

As Jonathan pushed him back, Johnny started moaning. He tried to sit up even before he opened his eyes.

"Whoa there John! Don't move around just yet," Mike said, holding Johnny down.

Andy looked over at Johnny and didn't move. Johnny opened his eyes, his head throbbing terribly.

"What...what happened?" Johnny asked.

"We got hit by two waves. Andy and I landed on you," Jonathan said.

"You two okay?" Johnny asked. He could tell he had a broken arm and probably a concussion. But he pushed his injuries aside when he saw Andy still on the floor.

Johnny sat up, despite Mike's effort to keep him down. He moved to check on Andy.

***This is the actual name of a favorite fishing hole for the **_**Time Bandit boys.**_


	11. On the Northwestern

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I working to get another chapter done soon, before I go on vacation. Don't forget to read and review!**

_**On the **_**Northwestern**_** ...**_

Sig twisted around to look back at the deck, but didn't see anybody. His gut started to twist all in knots. He looked over to see the camera guy getting shakily to his feet on the port side of the wheelhouse.

"Ben, you ok?" Sig asked. He noticed Ben was getting up too slow.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You?"

"Just dandy! Look, I don't see anyone out on deck. Can you run down and check on them?" Sig tried to not let his voice reflect the shear panic that had filled him.

Ben's face went white as a sheet. "No one is out there?"

"I can't see them. I need you to check on them, please?"

Ben knew it was bad when Sig was asking him please. "Yeah, I'm going!"

He was practically tripping over his feet as he ran down the wheelhouse steps.

Sig looked out at the treacherous sea before him, scared to death. Somewhere down there was his crew; his brothers and friends.

He looked back out to the deck again. He saw Ben running around, apparently looking for everyone. Sig had to tear his eyes away to keep the boat from getting too battered.

_What the hell is keeping Ben? _Sig thought to himself. He was getting edgier by the minute.

Suddenly, Sig heard yelling coming from the ready room. Instantly he picked up the loud hailer.

"What's going on down there?! Is everyone okay?"

The reply he got was a set of footsteps running up the wheelhouse steps. Sig looked behind to see Norman coming up.

"Norman, is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is cut up. Edgar is bleeding the worst and is unconscious. Jake's shoulder is dislocated. Matt, Nick and Zac are okay except for some bruises and cuts."

"How's Karen?"

"She says she's okay, but it looks like she's limping. She's taking care of Edgar and Jake right now. She sent me up here for her gear." Sig saw the look of worry in his brother's eyes.

He took a deep breath before looking at the choppy sea again. "Okay, as soon as we get to calmer waters, I need you to come back up to take watch."

"Sure Sig," Norman said, grabbing the gear Karen had stowed. He started to run down the stairs when Sig stopped him.

"Hey, when Karen is done down there, send her up here."

"Sure," Norman said, heading back down.


	12. The injuries

**Thank you so much to all for reading and reviewing. Again I don't own anybody, just borrowing them. **

Karen was kneeling beside Edgar in the galley, trying to check him over. The rocking of the boat was making that task very difficult. Edgar was still unconscious after the blow he had taken to his head. He had a knot the size of an egg above his right eye. She registered in her mind that Norman had run up to the wheelhouse to get her gear. She knew Sig had to be worried sick. Norman brought her gear down to the galley, Karen immediately digging through the bag.

She put a pressure bandage on Edgar's head and began checking his right arm where he was bleeding the worst. It looked like his brachial artery had been nicked. She grabbed some gauze and started applying pressure to Edgar's arm.

"How's he doing?" Norman asked, looking down at his younger brother. A completely still Edgar was very much out of the norm. Zac had his camera out and was taping the whole drama unfolding.

"Not so good, Norman. I have the bleeding stopped on his head, but I think he nicked the artery in his arm. We have to get him to the hospital as soon as we can. Plus, he most likely has a concussion. We have to get him off this boat as soon as possible," Karen replied, looking up at the middle Hansen brother.

"How's Jake?" Norman glanced over at the youngest crew member. He hadn't said much, save yes or no questions that was asked of him. He was sitting in the floor, back to the wall, pale and shaking. Matt was kneeling in front of him, trying to help the young man.

"He needs to get that shoulder looked at as well. It needs to be put back into place."

"And you?" Norman asked, giving Karen a pointed look.

She knew she was hurt, but the adrenaline was keeping the pain from overtaking her completely. She took a deep breath before she answered him.

"I'll be okay. Priority one is to get your brother and Jake off the boat and on their way to the hospital. Then we can discuss me."

Norman opened his mouth to reply, but one look from Karen made him change his mind and he closed it without saying a word. Instead, he nodded silently and ran for the wheelhouse to update Sig.

* * *

Sig was about to yell for someone to get their butt up to the wheelhouse and tell him what was going on when he heard someone running up the stairs. He looked back to see Norman coming up.

"How are they?" Sig asked, looking for a moment over at his brother.

"Edgar's not doing so hot. We need the Coast Guard out here. Karen is pretty sure that he nicked an artery in his arm and that he has a concussion. Jake's arm is dislocated and she said that it needs to get set back into place," Norman said, sitting down on the bench.

"What about Karen?"

When his brother didn't answer right away, Sig looked over at him.

"Norman, how's Karen?"

"She's definitely injured but won't tell us what's wrong. She's more concerned about Edgar and Jake than she is of herself." Norman shifted uncomfortably.

Sig sighed, looked out over the Bering Sea, then back at his brother.

"Okay, I'm going to call the Coast Guard and appraise them of the situation. I'll call you when I have more details."

"Right," Norman said, heading back to the galley.

Sig grabbed the mic for the radio and sighed again and ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair before calling the Coast Guard.

"_Northwestern_ calling US Coast Guard Kodiak Island come in."

"Coast Guard Kodiak Island read you _Northwestern_. Go ahead with your transmission," came the reply.

"Coast Guard we have 3 injuries resulting from a rogue wave that slammed our vessel. First is our deck boss. He has a concussion, is still unconscious and is bleeding from a probable nick to the artery in his arm. Second is one of our deckhands. He has a dislocated shoulder with no other apparent injuries. Third is our paramedic. She is currently treating our deck boss so we do not know the extent of her injuries. Because of the conditions of the sea, we are going to set off our EPERB so you can find our location. We are currently on route to St. Paul's Island."

"10-4 Northwestern. Our ETA to your location is about an hour. Coast Guard Kodiak Island out."

"10-4 Coast Guard."

Sig sat back for a moment, jogging the_ Northwestern_ as best as he could. He just could not believe what was happening. His youngest brother and youngest crew member was injured, along with the one person who was aiding them.

The radio came to life, startling Sig. "Norman, get up here!" he yelled before the person on the other end began to speak.

* * *

"Karen, are you okay? You look a little pale," Nick asked, coming behind the young paramedic. Edgar was still on the floor of the galley, Karen still holding pressure on his arm. She had started an IV to keep Edgar from going into shock. The IV bag had been taped above him to the wall.

She looked back for a moment before turning back to Edgar. "I'll be okay. How's Jake? Is he laying down?"

"Yeah, Matt and I got him settled into his bunk, just like you asked," Nick said as he and Matt sat down at the table.

"Good, thanks," she said as Norman walked down the steps from the wheelhouse. Norman sat wearily down at the table in the galley.

"Sig's calling the Coast Guard. He'll let us know when they'll be here."

Karen didn't reply as she looked over at Norman. She noticed blood all over him. "Norman, you ok? Are you bleeding anywhere? You're covered in blood," she asked worriedly.

He shook his head as looked over at her. "How's Edgar?"

"Still not out of the woods yet. The bleeding is slowing down, but he hasn't woken up yet."

Norman didn't get a chance to respond as Sig yelled from the wheelhouse, "Norman get up here!"

Norman jumped and ran back up to the wheelhouse to see what his older brother needed. Scarcely a minute or two later, Edgar began moan, his right arm starting to move.

Karen held the pressure on Edgar's arm, trying to calm him down at the same time.

"Edgar, its me, Karen. I need you to calm down."

Edgar groaned as his eyes opened slightly. He blinked, looking blankly at Karen.

"Wha...what happened?" he asked, trying to get up.

Norman came down the steps of the wheelhouse and ran to his brother.

"Hey, Ed, man, don't move. You got hurt and Karen's just trying to help you, ok?"

Edgar looked at his brother for a moment before nodding.

"Karen, the Coast Guard is on their way. It'll be about an hour for them to get out here. Oh yeah, Sig wants to see you in the wheelhouse. I'll hold the pressure on his arm," Norman said.

Karen nodded, relinquishing her spot next to Edgar to Norman. She went up the stairs to the wheelhouse slower than normal.

When she reached the top, she looked over at Sig. He looked 10 years older. He looked back momentarily at her, then back out front.

"How's it going down there?"

Karen sat down on the bench and wearily looked at Sig. "A little better. He finally came to a couple of minutes ago. We just need to get him to the hospital now."

He bowed his head before saying, "Thank God, Coast Guard is on their way and we are heading for them. We should meet in about half an hour."

"That's good. I'd better head back down and check on your brother," Karen replied, standing up.

"Before you go, I want to know what's wrong with you," Sig said, his eyes not leaving the vast sea in front of him. "And don't you tell me 'nothing'. You're limping and pale. Now what's wrong?"

Karen sat back down, her whole body aching. Her injuries were staring to catch up with her. "I know I have at least a sprained ankle and maybe a broken rib or two. Other than that, I don't know."

"Okay, well, your going with the Coast Guard when they come. I want you checked out too," Sig said.

"Okay, look, I'd better get back down there and check on Edgar and Jake." She stood again, but before she could take a step, her world tilted crazily to one side and went gray, then black as she lost consciousness and fell to the wheelhouse floor.


	13. On the Time Bandit

**A/n On Tuesday February 9, Captain Phil Harris of the Cornelia Marie passed away after suffering from a major stroke late January. This gruff, funny, warm hearted captain will be sorely missed, as he touched, not only those around him, but the millions of viewers who watched him every week. Rest in peace Captain Harris.**

"Are you okay Andy?" Johnny asked, pulling himself over to the co-captain. He was injured himself, but didn't want the others to know before he had the chance to check on the injured Hillstrand brother. He saw Mike get his gear out of the cabinet and bring it over to him.

"I think so, just had the wind knocked out of me," he said, trying to sit up again.

Jonathan held him down. "Your are not getting up until Johnny checks you out."

Andy didn't say anything but shot a dirty look at his brother. Johnny smiled, smothered a chuckle and began looking him over. _ Andy acts just like I do when I'm injured and Roy wants me checked out! _ As he touched Andy's lower left leg, Andy gasped and squirmed in pain.

"Just had the wind knocked out of you huh?" Jonathan asked, looking down at his brother.

"Well, it does feel broken and I believe he has a concussion as well," Johnny said, sitting back on his knees, his breath slightly rapid. His arm was hurting like crazy and he knew Andy had to be in pain too. He knew he had to hold out a little longer to get Andy patched up before they could head back to port.

"Yeah, well, you were knocked out too and your not using your left arm right now," Andy countered. He could tell by the look on Johnny's face that his was injured and was trying to hide it.

"What?!" Jonathan yelled, moving over next to Johnny. He looked Johnny over, to make sure that he wasn't hiding any more injuries.

" Okay, so I'm injured, but I'm taking care of Andy first. Mike, can you help me splint his leg, then you can help me splint my arm." Johnny said, opening his bag and pulling 2 splints out.

As Mike and Johnny were splinting Andy's leg, Jonathan went over to Neal, who was still trying to navigate the horrendous storm still raging outside. The camera guy followed his moves while trying to catch the action going on with Andy, Mike and Johnny. Jonathan looked back, hearing the rest of the crew heading up to the wheelhouse.

"Andy! Are you okay?" Scotty yelled, heading straight for his uncle. He knealed beside Johnny as John and Eddie made their way over to Jonathan and Neal.

"Yeah, I will be. Just have a broken leg, I'll be fine. What about you, Eddie and John? Are you guys okay?" Andy asked, looking over his nephew.

"Yeah, we're fine. Everything's a mess, but we can worry about it later."

"How's it going Neal?" Jonathan asked, standing behind his brother.

"It's still bad out there. Do we need to change direction, head to St. Paul?" Neal asked, not turning around. He kept his eyes on the rough seas.

"Yeah, we need to head there. Andy has a broken leg and it looks like Johnny has a broken arm. Set the course and then I'll take over."

Neal changed their course, heading for St. Paul, then stood up, relinquishing his spot in the captain's seat. Jonathan had just sat down when the radio came to life.

"_Time Bandit_, this is the _Northwestern_. Are you out there Jonathan?" Sig's worn out voice came over the radio.

"This is the_ Time Bandit,_ what's up Sig?"

"Well, a lot's going on, but for right now, is your paramedic available?"

"Give him a minute or two. He's working on Andy," Jonathan said as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"What? What the hell happened? Is he okay?"

" We took 2 pretty bad waves that tipped us twice; once tilting us portside, the other righting us. Andy has a broken leg and a concussion. Then we found out Johnny has a broken arm and concussion too."

"Oh man. I hope they'll be okay," Sig said sincerely.

"We do too. We are heading to St. Paul to have them checked." Johnny came beside Jonathan, worried why the captain of another boat was looking for him. "Okay, Johnny's done, so here he is."

"This is Johnny, what can I do for you Sig?"

"We need some help. We are on our way into St. Paul too. The Coast Guard is en route to us and is going to meet us half way. We got hit with a rogue wave that nearly wiped my crew out. Karen was taking care of my two injured deck hands. Now she's unconscious. Before she passed out, she did tell me that she sprained her ankle and she was sure she had a couple of broken ribs. What could be wrong with her?"

Johnny sat stunned for a moment. His partner was injured! _ Oh no! I hope to God she's okay! _ He took a deep breath before he began.

"Sounds like she has a head injury. Was she unconscious at any time and how long has she been unconscious now?"

"Hold on," Sig said. He heard muffled voices, then Sig came back on. "None of my guys know. It's possible she was knocked out; she has a bruise and a cut on her forehead. She's been unconscious for 5 minutes now."

"It's definetly a head injury. You said the Coast Guard was on the way. Is she going with them?" Johnny asked, silently praying for his partner as he tried to re-adjust the splint on his arm.

"Yes she is. I told them she was injured, but didn't know details at the time. What do we need to do until we meet them?"

"Try to get her to come around. The longer she is unconscious, the harder it's going to be to get her to wake up. Other than that, monitor her breathing. If one of the broken ribs has punctured her lung, it can could collapse at any time, causing her to go into respritory arrest. How are your other deckhands?"

"Edgar has a concussion and his arm has a nicked artery. The bleeding's slowed down; I think one of my guys is still holding pressure on the wound. Jake has a dislocated shoulder. Other than that, we're okay."

"Okay, let me know if there is any other complications before the Coast Guard arrives. If not, I guess we'll see you at St. Paul," Johnny said, letting out a shaky breath.

"10-4. Thanks Johnny. _Northwestern_ out." Sig replied.

"You okay Johnny?" Neal asked, looking the paramedic over. He could tell Johnny was in some sort of distress; his face was white as a sheet.

"I'm fine, just worried about my partner," Johnny replied, sitting in the port side seat.

Everyone could tell that the pain etched on Johnny's face was not only from the broken arm, but realizing that his partner was injured and in danger. Their hearts went out the injured paramedic as the boat continued to take waves on the trek to St. Paul.


	14. Back on the Northwestern

**Thank you so much to all of you who have been reading my story. I'm glad you are liking it. Please read and review! **

_On the Northwestern..._

Things weren't getting any better for Sig Hansen. The storm still hadn't died down, the Coast Guard was on their way to rescue his youngest brother, who was still on the floor in the galley. Norman had taken Matt's place holding pressure on Edgar's arm that was still bleeding slightly. Jake was sitting nearby, his arm in a makeshift sling. And now, his paramedic was unconscious on the floor of the wheelhouse.

"Damn it all to hell!" Sig yelled, pounding his fist on the wooden dash in front of him. His coffee cup rattled as the board shook. This was not how he pictured this King crab season. For the most part, his guys sucked up their injuries and got right back to working on deck. Sig didn't want to be the first to admit that he had been scared to death. First, he thought he lost his whole crew when the rogue wave washed over them. Then he thought for sure he lost Edgar. The thought that his brother almost bled to death was enough to make this normally clear headed captain turn his boat around and head for St. Paul.

He looked darkly over the unstable waters of the Bering Sea, realizing that he almost lost his family to the watery deep. He sighed deeply before turning his attention back to Karen. He noticed that her breathing seemed irregular, like she wasn't getting enough air.

"Oh damn it!" he yelled, getting on the loud hailer. "I need one of you up here now!"

He threw the mic down as he heard heavy footsteps on the wheelhouse stairs.

"Sig, what's going on?" Matt asked, noticing for the first time the paramedic was on the floor.

"I'm not sure. I need you to take the wheel. Karen passed out a few minutes ago. I called her partner on the _Time Bandit_ and he told me what to do. I've tried waking her, but she won't wake up. Plus now she is starting to have trouble breathing."

Matt sat in the captain's chair, taking Sig's place. Sig kneeled on the floor next to Karen. He noticed that she seemed to be going pale and her skin taking on a blue color.

"Oh damn it! Matt, check with the Coast Guard, see how much longer before they get here," Sig yelled, taking his jacket off and putting it under Karen's head.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, glancing over at his boss. He could tell that her condition was going south fast as he grabbed the mic. "_Northwestern_ calling Coast Guard Kodiak. _Northwestern_ calling Coast Guard Kodiak. Come in Coast Guard."

_"This is the Coast Guard, Northwestern. Go ahead with your transmission."_

"We need your ETA to our vessel. Our paramedic is now unconscious and having difficulty breathing," replied Sig, who had grabbed the mic from Matt.

_"Our ETA is 5 minutes Northwestern. Have you determined her injuries?"_

"Yes we have. She may have a sprained ankle, cracked ribs, a slight concussion and most likely a punctured lung. Something is not right. Her breathing has gotten worse. I believe her lung may collapse."

Matt's head jerked up when he heard Sig describing Karen's condition. _Man she is getting worse. _

_"10-4 Northwestern. We are 2 minutes from your location. We will be sending a rescue swimmer down to assess the injuries and help evacuate them." _

"10-4 Coast Guard. _Northwestern_ out," Sig replied, handing the mic back to Matt. "Keep an eye out up here, I'm going below to let them know what is going on."

Matt heard him run down the steps to the galley below. He heard a slight moan and glanced over at Karen. He saw that she was trying to wake up. "Karen! Karen wake up!" he said as his eyes went back to the rough sea.

Karen's eyes opened a slit and she looked over Matt. "Ma..Matt. Wh..what happened?" she asked, her breathing ragged.

"You passed out. The Coast Guard is almost here. Just take it easy," he replied, glancing back at her when he heard her gasp loudly. Her face was contourting with pain and starting to turn blue. Plus he could tell she definately wasn't getting enough air. "Sig! Sig, Karen's having trouble breathing!" Matt bellowed, knowing his captain could hear him below.

He heard a muffled curse then pounding footsteps as Sig and Nick ran up the stairs. They both ran for Karen, kneeling next to her.

"Karen can you hear me?" Pain filled brown eyes tore into Sig and Nick's hearts as she nodded her head. She was gasping for air, the pain unbearable.

Sig heard the J-hawk first and jumped to his feet. "Matt, go lead him in! Nick, take care of her! She's going to have to be the first to go!" he yelled as Matt ran downstairs and Sig reclaimed his chair. His eyes stayed on the sea, every now and then traveling back to the suffering paramedic. Sig felt so out of control, not being able to help her. His head whipped around again when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He saw Matt run up with an orange clad Coast Guard carrying a board behind him.

"She's over here," Matt said as he flew to Karen's side. The rescuer kneeled next to her as well.

"Hi, I'm Alex. We're going to get you up into the J-Hawk and help you breath better, okay?" Karen again nodded slightly. Alex laid the board beside her then looked at the other two. "I need you guys to help me move her over onto the board, okay?"

Matt and Nick nodded before one grabbed her legs, one her midsection and Alex took her head and neck. "Okay, one, two, three," Alex said as they gently moved her onto the board. Karen began to fidget as Alex strapped her down loosely. "Hey, its okay, its just for a few minutes okay sweetie?" Karen again nodded.

Alex and Matt lifted the board up and began to head down the wheelhouse steps. Sig watched them leave.

"They'll be fine Sig," Nick said, coming behind his captain. Sig didn't respond, just kept looking out at the sea and trying to keep his vessel steady. He didn't want to admit that he was worried. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Nick was still there.

"I know, I know. Could you do me a favor? Can you go down and check to make sure the rescue guy takes care of Edgar and Junior? I just want to make sure they make it okay."

"No problem," Nick replied, heading down to the galley.

Alone again in the wheelhouse, Sig's eyes stayed on the rough waters outside as his mind began to wander and his heart began to ache. He knew it was bad for Karen. Her breathing was even worse when they took her downstairs. His prayer was that she survived the flight to St. Paul.

He looked outside and watched as the helicopter left and their vessel was once again alone. Sig jumped a foot when a hand landed on his shoulder. So engrossed in watching the seas that he didn't hear Norman come up.

"Their on their way. The Coast Guard took all three of them. They said they would be back at St. Paul's in about an hour or so." Norman paused for a moment before adding softly, "I hope they're going to be okay."

"Yeah, me too Norm," Sig replied, his voice and eyes filled with worry.


	15. At the Hospital

**Thank you to all who have been keeping up with my story. I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I have too many stories to work on and wanted to get this chapter right. Please let me know what you think by pushing that little button at the bottom.**

The _Northwestern_ made it back to St. Paul in record time due to the fact that Sig pushed the boat as fast as he could. Sig docked the boat as quickly as he dared to, making sure not to crash the boat. He just wanted to get to his brother, deckhand and paramedic and see how they were doing. Nick, Matt and Norman tied the boat off, then got ready to get off. Zac and Ben were waiting, cameras in hand.

As soon as he powered down, Sig ran down the wheelhouse steps 2 at a time. He sped through the galley and outside to where the rest of his crew was waiting on him. They jumped to the dock and ran for the dockyard. They found a vehicle that had been promised to them. No one said a word as Sig drove as fast as he dared.

As soon as they got to the hospital, Sig parked nearest to the entrance as he got, throwing the SUV into park. The others didn't wait for him to stop before they were jumping out of the vehicle. All 6 of them ran into the hospital, praying that everyone was okay.

As they entered the hospital, they noticed the crew of the _Time Bandit_ was in the waiting room. Jonathan and Neil both jumped up and met Sig and his crew.

"Sig man, you guys made it fast. They just took my guys in."

"Did you see my crew?" Sig asked, looking around the room. John laid a hand on Sig's shoulder.

"They got here before we did. I haven't seen them."

"How's your guys?"

"Don't know. Johnny and Andy just got taken back. They said they would let us know."

A doctor came out, looking around the waiting room. "I'm looking for the family of Jake Anderson."

The whole _Northwestern_ crew stood up. "Well, he's like our family. This is his uncle over here," Sig said, pointing at Nick.

The doctor walked over, "Jake is in a room, he's going to be kept over night. He does have a dislocated shoulder that we have fixed. We just want to keep him under observation for the night. You can see him if you like."

"How is the other 2 that were brought in with Jake? My brother Edgar and our paramedic Karen."

"Karen is in surgery at the moment. As for your brother, I believe they will be putting him in a room in a few minutes. They had to repair the nicked artery in his arm. We're keeping him as well. He has a slight concussion. Your brother is very lucky that the paramedic was on board, or your brother could have died."

"How is Karen doing?" Norman asked, the question that was on everyone's mind.

"She's holding her own as far as I know. She was still having trouble breathing when they brought her in. Other than that I don't know anything. I'm sure I can find something out while you're visiting Jake and Edgar," the doctor replied.

No one in the waiting room said anything for a moment; unable to say anything. The gravity of the situation hit them all like a ton of bricks.

After about a minute or two, Sig looked at the others before saying, "We'd better go check on Jake and Ed." He looked at John before continuing, "Let us know how Andy and John are, okay?"

"No problem. Now get going, go see your brother," John replied, waving the _Northwestern _crew to follow the doctor.

"How's Junior?" Edgar asked, after Norman and Sig had gotten comfortable.

"Nick and Matt are with him now. He only has a dislocated shoulder, but they want to keep him overnight," Sig repled, playing with his wedding band. He was so thankful that his brother was going to be okay. The whole way into Dutch had been nerve racking for Sig and Norman as they had been upset over the injuries.

Edgar blew out a breath before trying to get comfortable in the hospital bed for the umptenth time. "How's Karen?"

When his brothers didn't answer, Edgar looked at them pointedly. "What's going on? How is she? Last I remember, she was leaning over me on the boat. After that, I don't remember anything."

Norman and Sig exchanged glances before Sig began speaking, "She's still in surgery. We thought she just sprained her ankle and got bruised. But it got worse. She passed out in the wheelhouse, then started having trouble breathing. She came to, but by the time the Coast Guard got there, she couldn't breath at all. And she was still conscious. The doctor said she was still having trouble breathing when they got here."

A knock at the door gave a much needed distraction. "Come in," Edgar said loudly.

The door opened, revealing Matt and Nick. "Hey Ed, how are you?" Nick asked, as he and Matt shook hands with Edgar.

"Doing fine, how about you?" Edgar replied as Matt and Nick sat down.

"We're good. Just checked on Jake and he wanted to know how you were. So we told him we would run over, then let him know."

"Well he can be rest assured that I'll be okay."

Another knock came at the door, this time revealing the doctor who had talked to them earlier.

"I just wanted to let you know that Karen is out of surgery. She is going to be in ICU for a couple of days. She's going to be okay, but they are going to keep her on a ventilator for for a day or so to make sure her lungs are strong enough to breath on their own. She does have 3 broken ribs and a sprained ankle. She's going to be laid up for a little while."

"Thanks Doc. Can we see her?" Sig asked, visibly relaxing.

"I'll have a nurse come down to get you as soon as she is settled in a room," the doctor said as he left the room.

The room stayed silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Edgar spoke up first, "I'm glad she's going to be okay. I want to thank her personally for saving my life out there."

"Yeah, I believe we all owe her thanks," Sig replied.


	16. The Call

**I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to get this chapter to you all. Please update and let me know what you think! Thanks again to Jennaya for being a great beta!**

Hank Stanley was sitting in his office, working on a back log of paperwork. A sigh escaped his lips as he threw his pen onto the desk in front of him. He stood and walked over to the only window he had in his office and looked out. He couldn't believe it had been 2 weeks since his paramedics had left for Alaska. He still had a feeling, a horrible feeling that something was terribly wrong and he couldn't shake it.

He ran a hand through his unruly brown hair as he let out a sigh again. He hoped that John and Karen were going to get to come home for a little while during their assignment. He missed those two. Without them, their "family" wasn't complete. He sat back down at his desk, picked his pen back up, and began working on his paperwork.

About 10 minutes later, the station's phone rang. He picked the receiver up that was on his desk. "Los Angeles County Fire Department, Station 51, Captain Stanley speaking."

"Cap?" a soft voice asked. Hank instantly recognized the voice of John Gage.

"Hey John! It's great to hear from you. I was just thinking about you and Karen. Hold on for a moment and I'll get all the guys. I know they would want to talk to you."

"Wait Cap, I need to talk to you before you get the guys."

Hank realized something was wrong, "John, what's going on? Are you okay?"

The silence on the phone lasted for a moment, "Cap, Karen and I got injured out here."

"What? Are you guys okay? What happened?" Cap askedthe feeling he had earlier blowing up inside of him.

"The weather has been crappy here. An arctic storm blew through the fishing grounds early this morning. The boats we're on got slammed by some massive waves. Our boat got turned on its side for a moment. The co-captain John landed on top of me and his brother Andy. I broke my arm and have a concussion and Andy broke his leg." Johnny said before pausing for a moment.

"What about Karen? How bad is it?" Hank asked softly.

"She was outside on the deck when the wave slammed into the boat she's on, flinging the crew everywhere. She was fine at first, or so everyone thought. She was helping the captain's brother that had a nicked artery and the younger deckhand that had a dislocated shoulder. I got a call from the captain of the boat telling me that she was unconscious on the wheelhouse floor and was having trouble breathing. Apparently she had been fighting her injuries to help the other two that were injured."

Cap didn't say anything for a moment then asked, "How is she?"

"She has 3 broken ribs, one that punctured her lung, a concussion and a sprained ankle. When the Coast Guard picked the captain's brother and deckhand up, her lung collapsed and they had to air lift her out too. One of the deckhands told me it was the scariest thing he had ever seen, because she was gasping so violently for air. She's still unconscious in the ICU here on St. Paul island. The doctor said she's going to be okay, but going to be in the ICU while she heals. They're keeping me here overnight."

Cap sighed deeply then asked, "Are you going back on the boat?" He was hoping that they would be able to come home.

"For now, no. I'm going to stay with Karen while they keep her here. After that, we are going to take about a week or two off and then go back out. Between all the injuries, both boats have to wait for everyone to heal so they are out of commission for now."

Praying that the answer was yes, Cap replied, "Why don't you two come home then for a week. You know the warm weather and air might help."

"I'd have to check. I might be able to come, but Karen may not, especially after her surgery to repair her lung. I would like to stay with her and make sure she is okay. Maybe after she heals we can come down, after King crab season," Johnny said. He didn't want to tell his captain how close they almost lost their youngest crew member. He was still in shock that she had almost died before the Coast Guard could get to her.

"Let me get the guys so you can fill them in. Hang on a minute John," Cap said, laying the handset down and heading to the day room to get the rest of A shift.

Johnny hung the phone up after he finished talking to his crewmates. They all wanted him to let Karen know that they were thinking of her. He could tell Roy was taking it hard that he wasn't near either one of his injured co-workers. Roy always worried about him and Karen; he acted like a father sometimes. But he didn't want to let him know that his wish was that Roy was there with him. Roy always knew what he needed to hear.

He moved around and got comfortable in his bed, throwing his good arm over his eyes, his bad arm lyingcarefully on his stomach. He felt drained after the day they had just gone through. He kept replaying the massive wave that had turned the _Time Bandit_ on its side. Johnny had never been that scared before, except for the time when he got hit by the car.

He was still deep in thought when there was a knock at the door. He pulled his arm away from his eyes and tried to sit up as best he could before saying, "Come in."

The door opened revealing the captain of the _Northwestern. _Sig entered the room and walked over to Johnny's bed, his hand extended. "Hi, I'm Sig Hansen."

Johnny reciprocated, shaking the hand offered. "It's nice to meet you in person captain."

"Likewise and its Sig. How are you feeling Johnny?" Sig asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I'm doing better. I'm supposed to get released in the morning. But right now I'm just worried about my partner."

"I know the feeling. I just checked on her. She's still unconscious, but the doctor said that she is going to make it."

"I'm glad. I just called home and told our co-workers what happened. They want us to come home for a little while, but Karen is in no shape to travel." Johnny paused for a moment before continuing, "I wanted to thank you Sig, for taking great care of my partner. I also appreciate that you called me when she passed out on you."

"Well, I was worried about her, and I knew you were on Jonathan and Andy's boat and I knew you could tell me what to do. She scared me. Between her, my brother and deckhand, my nerves are shot. I'm just glad everyone is going to be okay."

"Me too. Is your brother and deckhand okay?"

"Yeah. Junior is getting out tonight, he just had a dislocated shoulder. We're taking him to the hotel after they release him. Ed has to stay overnight since he was unconscious for so long. But they said as long as they can keep waking him up every couple of hours they should be able to release him tomorrow morning." Sig uncrossed his arms and looked over again at Johnny, who was beginning to yawn. "Well, I'd better go check on Junior. You take care Johnny. Get some rest. We'll be in to check on you in the morning."

"Thanks Sig. I appreciate it." Johnny and Sig shook hands again, then Sig left the room.

Johnny put his good arm over his eyes again, feeling drained. The past 24 hours began to catch up with his battered body. He drifted off to sleep, thinking about his injured partner.


	17. On the Cornelia Marie On the Wizard

**Thank you for all the reviews you have sent me. I am sorry this has taken so long to be updated, but real life has cut in and I have been so busy. I promise to be a little faster in updating! Please read and reviews are appreciated very much!**

_Meanwhile, on the Cornelia Marie..._

Craig Brice was sitting on the port side, looking out the window at the raging sea. He was worried about his fellow firefighters. He had heard over the radio that Gage and Summers had been injured along with a couple fishermen just a few hours ago. It may have seemed like he didn't care about others on the outside, but deep down he was worried sick.

Despite the fact that he was known as the "walking rulebook" in LA, he felt like he had let himself unwind on this trip. Being dunked into the cold Bering Sea for a few moment sort of sped that along. He smiled inwardly as he realized that he was enjoying himself. Until he found out about the rogue waves that had almost claimed the lives of the crew on deck of the _Northwestern _and almost capsized the _Time Bandit_.

He had taken up sitting in the co-captains' chair, his mind in turmoil as he watched the still raging storm in the sea. His thoughts kept going back to his friends and fellow paramedics that had been hurt. He kept saying a prayer for them.

What he didn't know was that Captain Phil Harris kept glancing over at him, along with the cameraman. Craig had started out as a pain in the ass, but after he had lightened up it seemed like the whole crew got to like him. Even Josh and Jake hung out with him. But after hearing his friends on the _Northwestern _and _Time Bandit _had been injured, Craig had started a silent vigil looking out over the rough waters of the sea.

Phil looked back out over the sea himself. He realized he couldn't blame the man; he was worried about Andy, Ed and Jake along with the two paramedics too. He was praying that they had been helped in time.

"Do you think they are okay?" Phil looked over to see Craig's worried eyes piercing him. He glanced back over the sea once more before replying, "Yeah, I think they are. Believe me, Jonathan, Andy and Sig are excellent captains. They'll make sure your friends are okay."

"I hope so," Craig replied, again looking out at the treacherous sea that had almost claimed his friends lives.

What Craig didn't know was that his partner Bob was doing the same thing on the _Wizard._ Bob had been up in the wheelhouse, helping Keith keep an eye on the crew on deck as they were pulling in pots. When he had heard that not only had Johnny been injured, but Karen as well, he was beside himself with worry.

So far his time on the _Wizard_ had been a great experience. Seeing how laid back he was, he seemed to mesh into life on the boat. He enjoyed getting out on the deck and helping the guys when he could. Bob was enjoying this assignment immensely, and glad that he had been sent. He even laughed heartily with Keith as Phil regaled them with what the crew of the _Cornelia Marie _had done to his partner. As far as he knew, Craig had lightened up after that. He hoped that it would continue even when they got back to LA.

Bob was still looking out over the choppy sea, thinking, when a voice cut into his thoughts. "Are you okay over there?"

Bob looked over to see Monte and Keith looking at him. "Yeah, I think so. I am just really worried about my friends."

"Yeah, we all are. No matter how careful we captains are, sometimes a rogue wave hits when we least expect it. Its a dangerous job out here," Monte said, sitting on the bench behind his brother.

"I know about danger. I've been looking danger straight in the face for a few years now. I just hope they are all okay," Bob replied, glancing down at the deck again.

"They will be. Just have the faith. I'm sure we'll hear something by morning about them," Keith said, glancing over again at Bob.

"I hope we do. The worry alone is killing me," Bob replied, looking at the captain and his brother. He then looked back out over the sea and continued to watch the storm.


End file.
